1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and particularly to a mirror device with anti-reflective coating layer and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) has a fringe effect on the black and white boundary area, a bright band will be caused in the area that originally should be fully black, resulting in a poor black pixel state, and thereby a poor relative contrast. In the conventional TFT LCD technology, the bright band area can be shielded by adding a black matrix, so as to improve the disadvantages caused by the fringe effect.
Referring to FIG. 5, a structural schematic view of the conventional liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) is shown. The conventional liquid crystal on silicon 50 mainly comprises: a substrate 51, a storage capacitor 52, a pixel switch 53, a first metal layer (Metal 1) 54, a second metal layer (Metal 2) 55, a mirror device (Mirror Metal) 56, an indium tin oxide layer (ITO) 57 and a liquid crystal material 58. The liquid crystal material is filled between the mirror device 56 and the indium tin oxide layer 57. In the liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS), since the size of pixel is too small (approximately 10 μm) to add a suitable black matrix to shield the bright band area, the problems caused by the fringe effect can't be solved.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a creative and progressive mirror device to solve the problems described above